


Remember Me

by AnimeAnonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeAnonymous/pseuds/AnimeAnonymous
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov are childhood friends. Viktor moved to Hasetsu when he was six and his family became great friends with the Katsukis. Viktor falls in love with one-year-old Yuuri and they grow up together. But Viktor moves back to St. Petersburg when he's 16 and Yuuri is heartbroken, especially since Viktor promised they would be together forever. A year passes after Viktor moves away and Yuuri gets into an accident, causing him to lose all memories of Viktor. So what happens when Viktor finally comes back to visit after 11 years of leaving?Make note when Viktor comes back, it kind of ties into the anime itself, but there are changes made, so if you don't like changes, then don't read.





	Remember Me

Viktor POV  
Flashback:  
I stare back at him, his dark brown eyes getting watery, tears filling in on the sides as he runs towards me with arms wide open. As he hugs me around the waist, I hear him whisper in heart-wrenching, pain-filled sentences, “Vitya-chan, will you ever come back to see me? Will I ever see you again? Can I come visit you? Vitya-chan, come back.” His words, like a sweet, yet toxic poison, spread throughout me, urging me to drop everything and just stay with him, but I harden my heart. Mari soon comes into view catching up to Yuuri, while saying, “Yuuri, Vitya needs to go back to his old home, I’m sure he’ll come back soon.” “NO! Vitya-chan promised he would stay with me forever!” Hearing Yuuri yell out that promise was like a dagger to my conscience, but I couldn’t stall any longer. I push Yuuri into Mari’s arms as I run to catch the bus to the airport, not turning my head back. Yuuri’s crying sounds urge me to turn back, but it was already too late, I was on the bus and there was no turning back at this point.  
Present Day:  
I wake up with a start, sweat running down my forehead and tears streaming down my eyes, “It was that dream again.” I sigh as I walk over to the bathroom sink, Makkachin trotting up to follow me in. I wash my face several times before I go to dry it and get some breakfast ready. I’ve had that dream before, so many times, but it had been a while, so it caught me by surprise; Yuuri running towards me with those beautiful eyes, filled with tears, and whispering the same, painful sentences as I get ready to leave Hasetsu to go back to St. Petersburg. “How many years has it been?” I think to myself as I lie down on the couch.  
I moved to Hasetsu, Japan when I was six-years-old and I lived there for 10 years, until I had to move back to St. Petersburg for a family affair. I met the Katsuki family a few weeks after my parent’s and I moved to Hasetsu. Toshiya and Hiroko Katsuki were very nice to my parents and became fast friends, while I, with their daughter, Mari, watched over one-year-old baby Yuuri. Yuuri was the chubbiest one-year-old I had ever seen, and I was very hesitant about picking him up, in fear of dropping him, so I sat on the floor and leaned closer in. At first, all I did was stare into his eyes, but then he reached out and pulled on my hair, which was tied into a braid at the time.  
“Yuuri! Stop pulling on Vitya-chan’s hair!” Hiroko-san exclaimed, alarmed at the time. “V-v-v-ya?” The moment I hear Yuuri try and say my name, was the most adorably heart-wrenching moment I had ever experienced. It was then that I felt love spring up in me and take root in my heart, and I made a promise to myself and to Yuuri. This feeling of love blossomed in my heart faster than any other feeling I had ever experienced. Whether it was a romantic love or brotherly love, all I knew at the time was that I would stay and love Yuuri forever.  
Along the way, I watched Yuuri grow and make friends with Yuko and Takeshi. All three of them seemed to take an unusual interest in ice skating, so I decided to tag along whenever they went to practice ice skating. I got better at ice skating over time and decided to try skating in the Junior World Championships. I told Yuuri about it and he supported me to the fullest, and that support alone was enough to give me the confidence boost. After that I dedicated myself to skating for Yuuri, and then came the World Championships and the Grand Prix Final.  
I snap out of my daydream/flashback and check to see if there is anything new on social media or YouTube to keep my mind off of the painful, yet sweet memories of Yuuri. I scroll through random strings of YouTube videos, until my eyes stop onto a skating video of a young Japanese skater. My eyes immediately bulge out at the sight of the title, “Japan’s Top Figure Skater, Yuuri Katsuki, skating to Viktor Nikiforov’s winning routine!” I immediately tap on the video, my patience getting the best of me as I wiggle in excitement to see what Yuuri looks like now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fanfic and I’m super nervous, I’m going to need more feedback on how to improve, so please do not hesitate to be brutally honest, I can take it. Viktor might be OOC (out of character) but might being the operative word, so we’ll see how this goes, tell me if you want more or if you think this sucks. This prologue/story will kind of go into the first episode of Yuri!!! On Ice, but there will be things changed here and there, so if you get antsy and nit-picky about this, then don’t read. I know this chapter was kind of short, but it's more of a prologue of you ask me


End file.
